


hail mary

by Verbyna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apostasy, Blasphemy, M/M, Prayer, Roman Catholicism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/pseuds/Verbyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Gerebrand, pray for your sinners. Today I learned new meanings: bloodbath, bloodthirsty. Bright red on his clean knuckles, the Rhine an ashy prayer in our mouths; I confess, I closed my eyes for the spray that meant a full night's sleep with him against me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hail mary

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted something about Actual Irish Catholic steve rogers and my best friend asked for details and then my other best friend who grew up southern baptist said THIS SOUNDS LIKE PRAYER POST IT so here we are? i have regrets

I want the whole world to know my infinite mercy. Lord, I rose, and I did all that I promised. Guide me now - my eyes, my hands, to do Your work.

(My blood is unholy. Keep this body untouched. Holy Mary, pray for us--)

I am sorry for all my sins, because by them I have offended thee. Take this my service. Take this my skin. O Lord, take this my need that goes unneeded.

Nobody seems to want to help You. The soldiers are interested in getting home, so they yell at You and try to get You up and moving again. Another step, I beg of You. As you walked, I may walk. Lord, they follow; I cannot fall. St. Aengus, who renounced his holiness to enter the orders, pray for me. Another step. Another step, unnoticed.

St. Gerebrand, pray for your sinners. Today I learned new meanings: bloodbath, bloodthirsty. Bright red on his clean knuckles, the Rhine an ashy prayer in our mouths; I confess, I closed my eyes for the spray that meant a full night's sleep with him against me. The sun rose and his shoulder was steady. Gerebrand, pray for your dead.

(Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us now and in the hour of our death)

I call on thee to pardon them. In all humility I come to You, Lord, and ask for peace enough to hear You. You questioned the will at Ghetsemane, and this is a garden. We could still not kill. We could still not kiss. We could still forgive.

(The Lord is with thee)

Your name is oil poured out; draw me after you; let us run. What is this body if it isn't used? What is this body if it isn't his, stolen and owned? What are the words in my mouth if they're not praise? His name sweeter than Yours, Lord; his skin a canvas for my tongue, and no sound sweeter than the confessional closed to us in the valley as we pressed for mercy above.

May the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Behold, you are beautiful. Your hands mismatched, your eyes upon me; I never swore an oath beyond the flag I'd burn for you, but I uphold my lack of faith. You said Lucifer must've been beautiful to be so favored. You are the road to peace. Beyond your steady hands lies something bigger than faith, small between your fingers, please--

It takes freedom of the soul to fall. Listen to me. Listen: the only voice for whom you killed willingly was mine.

Sister Mary Mercy said it takes resolution not to commit the sin again for it to be forgiven. You questioned it then and I question it now: I will not confess you. The miracle of your skin against mine brings me to my knees, and I will not crawl except to you. You are the holy hill I climb, questioned at every turn; you are the first and fourth nails, supporting me.

On Sunday we knelt and said the words. You had forgotten them but I reminded you, how we teach the flesh and hone the soul. And you said, Lord hold us, that the sin was older than our bodies; and I didn't take communion in this new body. Untouched by you, unholy, but we knelt shoulder to shoulder and asked for mercy like we used to.

(According to the measure of the rule which God has distributed to us, a measure to reach even to you)


End file.
